Wrong Timing
by Idioteva
Summary: When the 10 year cannon makes Yamamoto and then Gokudera swap places with thier future selves, whats the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Even Yamamoto knew what the pink smoke that surrounded his body was upon entering Tsuna's room. He knew he was being whisked to the future as the faint sense of nausea hit him. However, this was nothing however compared to the fluttering sensation in his stomach. He was going to the future, his future. Where will I be? What will I be doing? Who will I be with? All these questions that people worry about for most of their lives, he was just seconds away from finding out.

However, as the smoke started to clear from his vision, he didn't receive the welcome he expected. He found himself looking an older, silver haired man dressed in a red shirt and smart black suit. He was staring directly at him, his expression a mix of panic and pissed. "Shit."

The room he found himself in was dark, deserted and deadly quiet. The only light source came from around the corner of the wall they both stood against. "Where am…" Yamamoto's speech was cut swiftly as the older man gagged his mouth with his hand. Yamamoto's mumblings died away in the other mans palm as he started to relax and fall silent. He noticed the man's lip was bleeding from a fresh wound and in his other hand, he held a loaded pistol.

The older man spoke harshly, barely above a whisper. "Shh you fucking idiot. Your in the middle of a mission and without your sword, your bloody useless."

Yamamoto's eyes widened as the words sunk in. Not that he was useless and not that he was in the middle of a mission but that he was a fucking idiot. Only one person in the world called him that. Was this man in front of him really Gokudera? The resemblance was uncanny but this Gokudera felt different to Yamamoto. This Gokudera was more mature than the one he knew both mentally and physically…and it turned him on.

His thoughts were broken as a group of footsteps could be heard around the corner coming towards them. The older Gokudera wrapped his arm around the teen's torso, his hand firmly pressing him against his body. Yamamoto's head was nuzzled securely under his chin as he stood on guard for the possible threat. "During sex would have been better timing than this; but don't worry it's only five minutes, I'l protect you."

Yamamoto turned red at the words, surprised that Gokudera would ever say such things to him. Reassured in the warm embrace, he closed his eyes, soaking up the smell of cologne splashed against Gokudera's neck. Its smell was strong and potent, most likely to cover up the faint scent of cigarettes that still remained. Opening his eyes, he could see Gokudera's neck left teasingly on display by his unbuttoned shirt. Tasteful necklaces hung around his neck, filling in the gap of his naked skin. It teased Yamamoto immensely. It showed enough skin to make you crave more but failing to deliver. He wanted to see what the rest of his body looked like under that red shirt. He felt himself grow hard, desperately wanting to do something, anything to the man who was unknowingly teasing him. Overwhelmed and confused, Yamamoto wearily moved his hand downwards, cupping Gokudera's weapon in the palm of his hand.

Gokudera turned sharply, his face now the same shade as his shirt. He was clearly angry with his wrinkled brow but his mouth didn't scowl as expected. Maybe he secretly enjoyed it too? "Now is not the time to cope a feel you fucking idiot!"

"Over there!" The sound of footsteps breaking into a run could be heard following the order. Gokudera's explosive personality had go the better of him and it could cost them.

"Goddammit!" He pushed Yamamoto up against the wall with his arm, making sure to stand in front of him. "Don't move." He aimed the gun at the corner, waiting patiently for his time to pounce.

Gokudera fired as the three alerted henchmen came running around the corner. One of the men fell instantly to the floor, a spray of blood coming from his head where the bullet pierced. The sharpshooter took another shot, managing to hit the second man in the heart before grasping Yamamoto's jacket, tossing him to the side to avoid an incoming bullet. Desperately, he shot trying to finish the last man as he heard Yamamoto fall to the ground behind him. The henchman fell to the floor as the bullet pierced through his chest.

Gokudera turned around desperately to check if his objective was safe. Yamamoto sat on the floor, safe but shaken, staring at the three people that had just died in mere seconds before his eyes.

"You hurt idiot?" Yamamoto shook his head in response, his gaze not shifting from the bodies on the floor. Gokudera sighed in relief, relaxing a little for the first time "Don't look so surprised, you will kill them quicker than me."

"I will?" Yamamoto leant forwards, edging towards the corpses on the floor. He hadn't seen the real mafia world like this before.

Gokudera reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette before noticing one of the wounded's hand twitch around the trigger of his pistol. Almost instantly, threw himself at Yamamoto, knocking the teen to the floor as a bullet sank into his own side. "Bastard!" Gokudera cursed painfully as he shot the daring man on the floor, making sure such a stunt wouldn't be pulled again. "Shit! I should have fucking checked!"

"You…you saved me…."

"Tch." Gokudera shrugged off the compliment. "I'm only saving my sex life. Where would I go if my future husband died on me?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as they shot down to Gokudera's hand. On his ring finger was a plain golden band. He was being serious about them being a couple even though his feelings wasn't expressed as well as they could have been. As he stared at Gokudera's hand, he could see blood starting to seep in between his fingers.

"Your bleeding!" Yamamoto removed his black jacket, wrapping it around Gokudera's waist. He nudged the man's hand out the way so he could tie the sleeves tightly above the wound. Gokudera sat passively, letting Yamamoto attend to the wound without a fuss. "I hope this works." Yamamoto smiled at the older man, his head turned away hiding his face.

"…Yamamoto Takeshi…I've…" Gokudera head turned slightly, his face now in view. It was bright red and he looked nervous.

"You've what?"

Yamamoto could feel his heart beat quicker as Gokudera leaned towards him, his eyes closed. Scared, he closed his eyes as the older man's soft lips met in deep embrace. He could feel his body melting at the warm touch of his lips. It felt like an eternity before Gokudera pulled away, his face so close he could feel his breath on his skin. He smiled sweetly at him, something he thought he would never see. "I've always been in love with a hopeless idiot."

Gokudera's smiling face started to become a just a memory as his five minutes were up and pink smoke surrounded him. He had got the answers he wanted but inside, he felt empty. How long would it be until he would see Gokudera smile the same away again? It might take months or possibly years but Yamamoto vowed to himself that he would make the man he loved truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera didn't care about the future. In his early days he learnt the only thing that mattered was the present. You could never guarantee things going your way. He never wanted to get hit by the ten year bazooka and find out his future. All he wanted was to just go home, read his new chemistry book and get experimenting on fun new ways to blow stuff up.

Before the smoke even had time to disperse from his vision, he could feel a warm, sticky substance being squirted across his face. As the smoke cleared all he could see was a still erect penis, inches from his face. Gokudera's body froze in shock, twitching slightly as his mind tried to catch up and process what had just happened. The offending tool disappeared from his view as an older man met his face instead.

"Gokudera! I'm so sorry. Here let me clean it up off you." The older man learnt over to a bedside table, picking up some tissues as the voice sank in. That definitely was Yamamoto's voice, but he looked almost like a new person. His appearance no longer held any signs of the boyish charms he had as a teenager. His defined chin made him look rugged and manly. However what had changed the most was his eyes. They weren't the happy, innocent, wide eyes he used to have. Their expressions were the same but with an underlying shadow haunting them, that they had seen things no one should have had to see.

As Yamamoto returned with tissues at hand, Gokudera shot up like a firework. "What the hell do you think your doing with me!"

"Hmm?" Yamamoto looked innocent. " But I thought you like it on your face sometimes Gokudera."

Gokudera turned into a raging storm, discovering one of his unknown kinks the wrong way. "Why the hell are you doing that with me!"

Yamamoto's face looked unfazed by the storm guardian's outrage. "You know, it's just going to run everywhere if you don't let me clean it up". He pointed at where his cum was now trickling down from Gokudera's face and dripping on his t-shirt.

Gokudera scowled knowing how easily he was wrapped around Yamamoto's little finger. He sat tense like a unwilling cat, waiting desperately for his chance to escape.

Yamamoto started to clean his remnants gently off the teens cheeks. "I do these sort of things because it makes me so happy waking next to my beloved husband in the morning."

Gokudera could swear an artic cold wind had just blown by."H…h…husband!"

Yamamoto's face welled with pride as he lifted his hand to Gokudera's face showing the golden band on his ring finger. "It happened on your birthday too. I thought you would have known."

"This is the bloody future you moron! How the hell would I know what's going to happen in my fucking future!"

Yamamoto wiped up the last of his remains, disposing of the tissue in a bedside bin. "Hmm? I thought the younger me would have told you."

"He knew!"

Yamamoto grabbed a dressing gown which was flung over the back of a chair. He put it on covering his naked body, not that Gokudera cared anymore with how pissed off he was. "Yeah. He met the future you on a mission about a week ago."

At least this explained the subtle advances Yamamoto had been trying to make. Gokudera's rage limit was about to be reached as he spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill him."

Yamamoto laughed happily, placing his had firmly on Gokudera's shoulder. "I don't think I would appreciate that. Anyway seems as you're here, lets take a look around." He reached down grabbing Gokudera's hand firmly, dragging him off the bed towards the door.

Gokudera tried to feebly grab the covers of the bed, trying not to be dragged off by the physically stronger and taller man. "Let me go!"

Yamamoto stopped, turning his head to meet Gokudera's behind him. "Hmm? You would rather stay on the bed?"

The thought of what could happen on the bed again caused Gokudera to stick to Yamamoto's side like glue. He wanted to get out of the bedroom as quickly as possible, he wasn't safe here.

Yamamoto opened the door, flicking on the light to reveal a large open living area and kitchen. Everything in the room was modern and very expensive. They were at the top of the Vongola family so of course they had cash to splash around. Gokudera noticed that the full length curtains were still closed on the far side of the room.

"Hey there's the rest of the family."

Yamamoto pointed at a large kitchen table sitting next to the cooking area. A small cat with an unusual coat, a dog with a gem on it's forehead and a small blue swallow were running around the table. They all emitted desperation flames. There as no way these were normal pets.

"What the…"

"These are our…companions so to say."

The three box weapons came bounding towards the couple upon noticing Yamamoto's voice. He stretched his arm out so he could point a the incoming animals.

"That one is Uri, she's yours and this guy is Jiro and she's Kojiro."

As the three box weapons came to a grounding halt, they looked up at the younger Gokudera in some confusion. After a few moments of deliberation, the three of them jumped Gokudera, rubbing themselves against him showing there affection.

"Get them off of…!"

In response to Gokudera's 'welcome', Uri hissed at him, scratching his face with all of her might. Satisfied at the damage, she ran off under the table, lying down angrily on one of pushed in chairs.

"That darn cat!"Gokudera touched the scratch marks on his face, stinging more as he did.

"Calm down Gokudera. She's just angry because of how you reacted. I told you, were all family here."

Jiro and Kojiro still sat looking up at Gokudera even past the scowling and shouting. Gokudera sighed, giving in to their begging eyes and bent down to pat them both. A happy bark and chirp showed their approval before they ran off to go keep Uri company under the table. Uri opened an eye, staring at Gokudera but she didn't flinch. She was pissed and she wasn't going to be won over by a little cuddle.

"Forget about Uri, she will be fine later. She takes a while to drop a grudge. Anyway, I still have to show you the best bit."

Yamamoto shifted behind Gokudera, pressing his body up close behind him as he covered his eyes with his large calloused hand.

"What do you think your…"

Yamamoto leaned over to whisper in Gokudera's ear softly. "Trust me Hayato".

Gokudera's heart raced as the older man's body pressed against him. Instead of choosing the normal, easy escape of violence, he decided he would give the guy a chance. Relaxing his body, he could feel himself being guided forward by Yamamoto, a firm hand now placed on his shoulder. As they came to a stop, he could hear the curtains being pulled open. A cold breeze brushed past him as the sound of a door being opened could also be heard. He was carefully guided outside by the older man, his sight still blocked.

"Here's my surprise."

Yamamoto slid his hands slowly, revealing to Gokudera the large, balcony they now stood on. Gokudera rushed to the rail like the young child he was never allowed to be. As far as he could see the deep blue sea meet the pale blue sky. Along the coast to the sides of their house was lush green wilderness with bright spots of blooming flowers. The colours were so vibrant and bold it was almost unreal. "This is.." Gokudera could feel his voice getting caught in his throat.

Yamamoto walked over to join the teen, wrapping one arm securely around his waist. "The Northern Italian coast near Genoa. You said this was the most beautiful place in the world. I moved us here so you can see it every day. We do have another place near Rome but.."

"It's beautiful…" Gokudera slurred, his tone making it obvious he was crying even if he was trying his best to keep his face covered by his bangs. He never thought he would see Italy in a positive light after his childhood destroying any pleasure in his roots.

Yamamoto brought Gokudera to his chest, letting him bury is head in it. There were times when Gokudera didn't want to be seen and Yamamoto had learnt to respect that. He didn't need to see his face to know how he felt. He leant forward, kissing him gently on the forehead

"I will do anything to make you happy Hayato".

As they stood together in the morning sun, he felt Yamamoto's warm body part from his as the pink smoke began to surround him. His body felt cold and desperately wanted that warmth back. As he arrived back in the past, he found himself all alone in his little run down apartment. The stubborn teen broke down into tears, his head nestled in his futon's pillow. His future had shown that things didn't have to be like this. That he didn't have to struggle, to lie and put up a thick skin. That he could be true to himself and still be happy. All he had to do was be willing to show his true feelings to his baseball idiot.


End file.
